toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 8-10 Gags (My Version)
Since Corporate Clash is releasing new gags into their server, I might has well have a few of my own ideas for my expansion, plus it includes level 9 and 10 gags as well. Accuracy is increased by one stage for level 8 and 9 (except for trap, where it stays perfect) and all level 10 gags have perfect accuracy. (Level 6 gags increased capacity to 20, 5 to 25, 4 to 30, 3 to 35, 2 to 40, and 1 to 45, level 7-9 gags are now purchasable and gain damage, the impurchasability of level 7 gags goes to level 10 gags instead) So let's start with the buffed level 7 gags. Level 8 gags each require 15,000 experience. THROW: Wedding Cake Accuracy: Medium Damage: 120-200 (132-220 organic) Maximum one hit knockout: Without knockback: 12 (13 organic) With knockback: 15 (16 organic) SQUIRT: Geyser Accuracy: High Damage: 105-180 (115-198 organic) Maximum one hit knockout: 11 (no knockback) / 14 (knockback) TOON-UP: High Dive Accuracy: Medium Toon-up: 210-270 (231-297 organic) SOUND: Opera Singer Accuracy: High Damage: 90-140 (99-154 organic) Maximum one hit knockout: 10 LURE: Presentation Rounds lasting: 15 (18 organic) Accuracy: Low (medium organic) DROP: Toontanic Damage: 180-350 (198-385 organic) Accuracy: Low (none if all cogs are lured) Maximum one-hit knockout: 17 (18 organic) TRAP: Railroad Damage: 195-375 (214-412 organic) Accuracy: Perfect Maximum one hit-knockout: 17 (18 organic) And now ... the level 8 gags Level 8 gags require 15000 experience points and getting a level 9 gag requires 21000 experience points. THROW: Watermelon Affects: All Cogs Damage: 240-500 (264-550 organic) Accuracy: High (85%) Maximum one hit knock out level: Without knockback: 20 (21 organic) With knockback: 25 (27 organic) SQUIRT: Tidal Wave Affects: All Cogs Damage: 190-400 (209-440 organic) Accuracy: Perfect (100%) Maximum one hit knockout level: Without knockback: 18 (19 organic) With knockback: 23 (24 organic) TOON-UP: Circus Clown Affects: All Toons Toon-up: 280-400 (308-440 organic) Accuracy: High (80%) SOUND: Guitar Affects: All Cogs Damage: 150-250 (165-275 organic) Accuracy: Perfect (100%) Maximum one hit knockout level: 14 (15 organic) LURE: $50 bill Affects: One cog Accuracy: High (80%, 90% organic) Rounds: 25 (30 organic) DROP: Firecracker Affects: All cogs Accuracy: Medium (70%) Damage: 360-700 (396-770 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 24 (26 organic) TRAP: Atomic Bomb Affects: All cogs Accuracy: Perfect Damage: 385-750 (423-825 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 25 (26 organic) Even stronger ... level 9 gags! Level 9 gags require 21000 experience and 30000 experience is required in order to get a level 10 gag, then to get another, you have to earn 1000 more experience points. As with level 8 gags, all level 9 gags affect all cogs (except toon-up) or heal all toons (toon-up). THROW: Heavy Bowling Ball Damage: 510-1000 (561-1100 organic) Accuracy: High (95%) Maximum one hit knockout level: 30 (31 organic) SQUIRT: River Damage: 420-850 (442-935 organic) Accuracy: Perfect Maximum one hit knockout level: 27 (29 organic) TOON-UP: Sitcom Scene Toon-up: 500-800 (550-880 organic) Accuracy: High (90%) SOUND: Heavy Metal Band Damage: 300-500 (330-550 organic) Accuracy: Perfect Maximum one hit knockout level: 20 (21 organic) LURE: Female Cog Rounds: 40 (48 organic) Accuracy: High (90%), (perfect (100%) organic) DROP: Car Damage: 800-1200 (880-1320 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 33 (34 organic) TRAP: Gator Pool Damage: 850-1500 (935-1650 organic) Accuracy: Perfect Maximum one hit knockout level: 37 (39 organic) Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the strongest of them all? The level 10 gags! Level 10 gags require an initial 30000 experience points for the first gag, and then require an additional 1000 experience for all others. All level 10 gags affect all toons or cogs and have perfect accuracy, except for when all cogs lured when a toon uses the drop gag, where the accuracy is reduced to medium (70%). THROW: Stack of Pizza Damage: 2000 (2200 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 43 (45 organic) SQUIRT: Tsunami Damage: 1200 (1320 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 33 (34 organic) TOON-UP: Sitcom Clip Toon-up: 1000 (1100 organic) SOUND: Jet Engine Damage: 800 (880 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 26 (28 organic) LURE: Stack of $100 bills Rounds: Until end of battle DROP: Semi Truck Damage: 2500 (2750 organic) Maximum one hit knockout level: 48 (50 organic) TRAP: Black Hole Damage: Instantly kills all cogs